


Drabble #15

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [14]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 10.12.18 - Tactile, Impulse, Heavy.





	Drabble #15

James' touches were tactile and soft, it made John feel like his head was spinning, his hands were practically glued to the sheets, his breath heavy, "You're being quiet for a change." And he was, but John was too scared to stop biting his lip, no matter how James made him feel. It was probably futile, John could never keep himself contained for long.

But he'd started this, in hind-sight, he'd been far too impulsive; this was one battle against James that John could never win, and as his noises began slipping past his lips, John knew he was doomed.


End file.
